Ak, hvor forandret!
by afterthebattle
Summary: Hvad hvis Peter Pan virkelig var død, og Wendy sluttede sig til piraterne for at redde sine brødres liv? Wendy/Klo.


Efter Pans død tilbyder hun at slutte sig til hans besætning, hvis han til gengæld lader hendes brødre og de glemte drenge gå fri. Hans blodtørst var aldrig rettet mod andre end lederen af børneflokken, så det har altid været hans intention at skåne resten. Dette nævner han dog ikke over for hende. I stedet får han fornøjelsen af at se hende vride sig i desperation. Hun står der, fuldkommen fortabt, med bævende mund og tårespor på de blege kinder. Hendes opspilede, øjne gransker hans ansigt, mens han _omhyggeligt_ overvejer forslaget for til sidst at takke nej blot for at høre hende trygle. Og først da hun ligger på knæ foran ham med bedende blik og skælvende griber om hans fornemme gevandter, først da den sidste, hulkende appel vrider sig ud af hendes hals, først da accepterer han hendes tilbud.

I starten laver hun ikke meget. Hun holder sig for sig selv. Sidder i den lille kahyt, hun er blevet tildelt, som af gode grunde er adskilt fra resten af besætningens opholdsrum. Ikke en eneste gang beklager hun sig over sin skæbne. Som den dydige, engelske pige, han ved, at hun er, affinder hun sig med tingenes tilstand. Efterhånden viser hun sig dog oftere og oftere ude på dækket. Hun sidder ved masten med korslagte ben og ser aftensolens mangefarvede skær sive ind i skyerne på den lavthængende himmel. Efter noget tid begynder hun at fortælle. Folk samler sig omkring hende for at høre hendes historier om fremmede verdener, der alligevel forekommer dem så underligt bekendte. Hun bliver siddende indtil nattens mørkeblå tæppe lægger sig over omgivelserne. Så rejser hun sig og forlader den lyttende forsamling.

Hver aften gentager det sig. Han betragter scenen fra skyggerne af. Det glæder ham at se hende blande sig med besætningen. Fortællingerne begejstrer hans mænd. Det er præcis den form for adspredelse, de har brug for en gang imellem, når de er til søs. En aften stopper han hende, da hun er på vej tilbage til sin kahyt. Med få, men præcise ord gør han klart, hvor meget han påskønner hendes indsats. Hun giver ham et kort nik til gengæld, men inden hun forsvinder ind bag døren, er han sikker på, at han opfatter antydningen af et smil på hendes læber.

Næste dag tilbyder han at assistere hende ind til fastlandet, så hun kan besøge sine brødre. Hendes øjne lyser af utilsløret lykke, da han fremlægger forslaget for hende. Hun springer ud i vandet, da de er kommet så tæt på kysten, at den lille båd har sat sig fast mod den bløde sandbund. Snublende vader hun gennem det blikstille vand og skaber et spor af ringe på den blanke overflade. Han ser de to drenge komme snigende ud af den tætte, grønne skov inde på bredden. Vagtsomt kigger de sig omkring, som forventer de, at hans medpirater ligger i skjul ét eller andet sted for at overfalde dem. Det tager noget tid for dem at indse, at der intet farligt er ved situationen. Og først da opdager de pigen, der nu er nået helt ind til øens bred. Han hører deres begejstrede råb og ser dem løbe hende i møde. Leende af glæde kaster de sig om halsen på hende, tydeligt berørte over gensynet efter den månedslange adskillelse. På vejen tilbage sender hun ham et taknemmeligt smil.

Der går nogle flere måneder før han opdager, at noget forandrer sig, og endnu flere måneder før han indser, præcis hvad det er. Det sker en dag, hvor han ser hende komme gående på dækket. Hendes lange, viltre hår flagrer bag hende, mens hun stryger forbi ham. Først registrerer han det næppe, fordi forandringen er så umærkelig, men da han følger hende med blikket, bliver han mere og mere bevidst om, hvad der er ved at ske. Hendes gang er ikke som den plejer at være. Der er en selvsikkerhed over den, som aldrig har været tilstede tidligere. De klodsede bevægelser er veget for en yndefuldhed, der kan ses i hvert af de skridt, med hvilke hun skrider fra den ene side af skibet til den anden.

Ingen pige ville kunne bevæge sig med sådan en elegance.

Og med den tanke forstår han, at tiden er begyndt at bevæge sig fremad. Pans endeligt har betydet, at folk på Ønskeøen endnu engang ældes. Han ser efter pigen – efter _kvinden_ – der lukker døren ind til sin kahyt, og indser, at hun er ved at blive voksen. At hun er ved at blive ligesom ham.

Fra den dag af holder han øje med hende. Han ser, hvordan hun langsomt forandrer sig. Hagens runding bliver mere markant, kindbenene begynder at stå skarpere frem, munden får et mere sensuelt præg. Hendes krop begynder at gøre opmærksom på sig selv i kraft af sine former. Selvfølgelig er hun ikke selv denne forandring bevidst. Men mændene omkring hende er det. Med øjne brændende af vrede gør han det klart for sin besætning, at hvis de prøver på det mindste, skal han personligt opsprætte deres inderside med sin klo.

Han ser på hende, mens hun står på dækket og læner sig op af rælingen. Hendes arm hviler henslængt mod gelænderet og hendes slanke fingre tegner usynlige mønstre mod den hærdede flade. Solen spiller i hendes hår, der falder i en mørk og gylden strøm nedover ryggen. Med øjne der vidner om et drømmende sindelag, spejder hun ud over havet, som strækker sig, blidt og vuggende, ud til horisonten. Der opløses det i diffust lys og blå nuancer. Den sukkende lyd af bløde bølgers slag mod skibssiden svæver dovent gennem luften. Hun løfter hånden for at indfange en hårlok, som en let vindpust har fjernet fra dens plads bag øret.

Folderne fra hendes stribede sørøverskjorte flagrer i brisen. Han undrer sig over, at hun altid klæder sig i mandetøj, når han har sørget for, at hun også har kjoler til at hænge i sit klædeskab. Måske synes hun, at en feminin påklædning ville få hende til at skille sig for meget ud. Hun kan dog ikke skjule, hvad hun er. Han lader blikket løbe over hende, dvælende ved hver enkelt detalje. Hofternes svaj er næsten gemt væk under det slidstærke stof, men kurverne er stadig åbenlyse. Hendes læbers bløde bue har et umiskendelig kvindeligt præg, selvom der også er noget uskyldigt over den. Som om munden ikke er klar over sin egen fyldighed, der indbyder enhver til at stjæle det første kys.

Han ved, at det bliver nødt til at være ham. Det kan ikke være anderledes.

Så han venter. Han gør ikke noget specielt for at påkalde sig hendes opmærksomhed. Sørger blot for at tale til hende engang imellem. Dog ikke for ofte, eftersom han ikke vil have, hun bliver alt for vant til hans selskab. Han opsøger hende, når hun står for sig selv, og beder hende fortælle ham en historie. For det meste i de tidlige nattetimer hvis hun stadig befinder sig på dækket. De står sammen i det stjernebestrøede mørke, og han lytter opmærksomt til de eventyrlige fortællinger, der strømmer fra hendes læber.

Endelig en dag bliver hendes blik hængende ved ham. Han lader, som om han ikke bemærker, hvordan de tøvende øjne studerer hans ansigt. Han er ikke det mindste i tvivl om, hvad hun ser. De tykke, sorte krøller og lysende blå øjne gør ham til et smukt syn. Selvfølgelig sørger han altid for at understrege dette med sin påklædning. Blankpolerede støvler. Fornemme guldringe. Ekstravagante jakker med snoede broderier. Ingen kvinde, han har mødt hidtil, har kunnet modstå synet. Han drejer hovedet og møder hendes blik. Straks ser hun ned i jorden, og på trods af nattemørket kan han stadig se, hvordan hendes kinder antager en ny kulør. Men selv da gør han intet. Endnu engang lader han, som om han ikke lægger mærke til det. I stedet begynder han at berette om sine egne rejser. Dette får blot fascinationen til at lyse endnu kraftigere ud af hendes klare øjne. Han undertrykker et lille smil. Åh ja, hun skal nok blive hans.

Der går uger, måneder måske. Gradvist ændrer han sin adfærd over for hende. Det sker så langsomt, at hun sandsynligvis ikke bemærker det. Han lader sine øjne hvile på hende noget oftere, kommer med diskrete komplimenter, stiller sig tættere på hende, når de står sammen i nattemørket. Han nyder at trække det i langdrag. Nogle aftener afbryder han hende, når hun er ved at fortælle historier for hans mænd. Han lægger en hånd på hendes ryg og fører hende bort fra de skuffede besætningsmedlemmer – forklarer sig med, at han ikke kan vente længere på at snakke med hende. Det er ikke svært at se, at hun nyder opmærksomheden. Hendes kinder gløder under hans intense blå blik. Han drister sig til at gå tættere på hende. En enkelt gang lader han sine fingre strejfe hendes håndflade som ved en tilfældighed. Til sin store tilfredshed mærker han, hvordan der går et lille sæt gennem hende, og hun sænker med det samme blikket. Han smiler indvendigt. Der er ikke langt igen.

Et par dage senere inviterer han hende på besøg i sin kahyt.

Hun dukker op ved aftentide iført en karmosinrød kjole som han har givet hende for nogle uger siden. For en gangs skyld fremhæver påklædningen hendes krop i stedet for at skjule den. Han er ikke det mindste i tvivl om, at synet kun er for ham.

Han byder hende på vin, og hun tager imod tilbuddet. Aftensolen blusser og kaster sit skær ind gennem vinduet, ind på hendes profil. Strålernes varme farve blander sig med det fine, røde skær på hendes kinder. Han ser hende løfte drikkebægeret op til munden og bemærker, hvordan hendes hænder skælver. Den røde væske strømmer ind gennem hendes let adskilte læber. Han går hen til hende og sætter sig på hug ved siden af stolen, så de er på højde med hinanden. Hun rører uroligt på sig i stolen og sætter bægeret fra sig.

"Kaptajn, jeg –"

"_James_," retter han hende.

"James …"

Han ser opmærksomt på hende, velvidende at hans blik gør hende stum. Hendes hænder udglatter nervøst kjolens folder.

"Hvad er der, min kære?"

Da hun ikke siger noget, fører han hånden op og lægger den mod hendes kind. Blidt lader han tommelfingeren stryge over den sanselige fordybning ved hendes mundvig. Hun ånder ud med et suk.

"Jeg –"

"_Shh. _Vis mig det i stedet."

Han kan ikke lade være med at smile, da han modtager det klodsede kys. Men vinen smager endnu sødere på hendes forsigtige tunge, end den har gjort nogensinde før.


End file.
